the aquabats origin story
by Strideshitt
Summary: how did the band get together? i dont know but i imagine it was exactly like this


One day the Aquabats were Aquabatting and doing very Aquabat-y things that Aquabats are known to do. Becase they are aquabats

"Hey guys I'm going out for a walk." Eaglebones said as he grabbed a scarf he toitally wears in the show and then walked out of the battletram which was still kind of like,,,,going 60 mph but it doesn't matter hes fine

except he wasn't fine and he broke his leg. And the aquabats were still driving away

"no pls help." he screamed out as he grabbed his broken kneecap which I guess is a thing idk

anyway then eaglebones brother EAGLECLAW came up and was like "yo bro wtf"

and eaglebones was like "i was calling for help but nevermind I dont want ur help u NERD"

and EAGLECLAW went "nah man that wasn't swag" and then he grabbed eglebones and did that weird high jump thing but got stuck in a tree but w/e

meanwhilewith the rest of the aquaalabatd

"hey jummpy I need u to come here" the bat commancer seid

"ok" said jimmy

so jimmpy whent up toi the commander and was like 'I am ehere"

the comamnder pulled out a weird thing idk what it was but it was weird and he was like 'I need u to put this in ur robot butt'

and jimmy looked at the commaneder and said ":yes ok because this whill protect the humans' and then Jimmy took the strange rod like thing which I didnt explain before but all you get is its like a rod or something, and then slowly took off his pants which then revealed the fake-flesh coated robot-butt that had been crafted with the utmost care. When he was naked from the waist down he took one hard look at the device and scanned it. The results brought up 'unidentified' but he trusted the Bat commander, and did as he was instructed; inserting it into his robot-ass.

And then for some reason jimmy was like 'WAITS THIS FEELS WERID' which is ok even if hes a robot idk what he feels

and then it turned out it wasnt the com amdner at alL! it was...MOONCHEESE IN DISGUISE!

'what the fcuk" jsumipjy said as he pulled the thing out of his roboto-buttu. He saw thew thing on the end thjat was once a round ball was now open and that was weird and then he looked at mooncheese in disgust and they laughed

"sillllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy aquabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. Now youre preeeeeeeeeeeeeegnant with myyyyy chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllld."

and then jimmy got all happy because yo he was going to be a mom and also did anyone shut that fuckign door eglebones jumpoed out of? abnd wheres everyone else

anyway abck with EAGLECLAW

'dud emy LEG IS FUCKIGN BROIEKN' eaglbeones screeched at EACHEGLECLAW who was knitting.

\'wahit what' his broether asked becausew hjes a fuckign DUMABSS

',my leg is broekEN'

and then he fucking DIED and EAGLECLAW was like 'man that sucks.' and then he went back to knitting but he got an IDEA. And the idea wasnt an idea actually I lied but whatever

but anyway EAGLECLAW realized that he had a total hard-on from all the knitting action. (He was a fucking freak man who has a knitting fetish) and then he looked over at his brothers dead body. His mouth began to salivate as he stood up, staring at the corpse hungrily, but not in a way that meant hungry for food. Im saying he was horny. "Oh man.." EAGLECLAW whispered huskily as he began to disrobe, starting with his pants. And he probably ripped something because,,,,eagle claws. Yeah.

EAGLECLAW started jacking it over his brothers dead boddy like wtf2 EACHEGLECLAW thats fucked up. Whatever. And he just touched himself and it probalby hurt because CLAWS? but ok. Anyway and then he was like "this...oisnt engough" so he looked at eglebones ded body and then decided he had an idea. He reached over with an EAGLE CLAW and cut open his brosthers dead body's stomach and covered his hand in blood and he was like 'yaaaaaaaaaaaaas' as he looked at it and then he just SHOVED IT IN HIS ASS AND STARTED FISTING HIMSELF WITH AN EAGCLECAWL HAND WHO MADE THIS CHARACTER AND WHAT WERE THEY THINKING

and then he accidently tugged on his dick too hard and it ripped off and in a panic he tried to pull his claw/hand out of his ass but then the claw just hooked on and he ripped his ass open and DIED

in the battle dtam

jimmy was giving birth. I dont know how or why but thats what he was doing. Mooncheese, who is not a ceritfiedf doctor, was wearng a surgoesn mask and screaming 'PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH' in his weird ass voice. The baby was coming.

"i see a head1" mooncheese said happyhl ass the baby started to come out

and then they realized how strange and large the child was. Jimmy was screaming robot screams and where is the rest of the aquabats you must wonder?

Theyre coming. Literally. Jimmy is pregnant with his fgiends.

The first one out was ricky, who questionably was wearing womens clothes. Why was he even born with clothes I dont know

anyway he was like "OH GOSH WHAT IS HAPPEN"

and then jimmy kept pushiong and then crash come out and jimmys robot-butt is probbly like REKT but whatever

and crash was alos like "what6" but hes not important

and rthen the butt comammdner came out and moomnshcheeseew as like 'SHTI; and ran out

and for some reason jimmpy alxo birthed out eaglebones who is no longer dead but very confused and that is how the aquaabarts came into the world.

The end


End file.
